Vampire's Desire
by deideiblueeyez
Summary: Sasori is a vampire and has taken a fancy to Sakura, a mortal. Begins with a dance, then she is frozen in a trance, and last but not least, off goes Sasori's PANTS! Lemon haha.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura grunted as she was forced into another sharp dip by the vampire.

She was dancing--against her will--with none other than Sasori Akasuna himself in his large sleeping quarters while slow, ghostly music from an unknown source echoed through the chamber.

He had kidnapped her the night before, and had not let her out of his sights since then. Not that Sakura could even have a chance of escaping Sasori's castle; the walls have ears.

Extra-perceptive vampire ears, that is.

Sasori watched as Sakura's long dress hem floated through the air when he twirled her gracefully out, then back in, feeling her soft body bump into his hard chest. The dress was blood red, his favorite color, constantly reminding him of the sweet liquid he longed to drink from her very veins…

Sakura could practically hear the thoughts in the sick man's head.

"I will not let you drain me, Sasori." She whispered venomously. The vampire turned her to face himself so that she would stare into his dark brown eyes.

Sakura didn't though, and looked down at her feet avoiding them. She knew his evil ways of hypnotism, and she wasn't going to fall for it like some other foolish meal.

"I have no intention of draining you, my dear." Sasori said lowly, resuming their dancing. "I would never condemn myself to waste beauty such as yours."

Sakura risked her remaining willpower and glanced up at him in confusion and curiosity, but only enough for a vampire notice.

The redheaded vampire gave her the smallest of knowing smiles.

"Yes, I've seen you grow up into a beautiful young lady for quite some time now, and I would love for you to be my personal flower. Just think of it; you, me, this whole castle all to ourselves with nothing but immortality and our love holding us together."

"Never." He dipped her sharply again, making Sakura lose her breath from the sudden motion.

"Why not, Sakura?" She glared up at him.

"Because you're an over-controlling, sick bastard." He bended her farther back, causing great stress to build up in her spine.

"Am I?" Sakura squinted her eyes as she tried to gain control of the small yelp of pain that was desperately trying to escape her throat.

"Y-yes." She could feel her head suddenly pressed against his suit, ending an untrained acrobat's punishment.

"And why do you think that?" he asked her calmly. Sakura pushed herself away from his body to reply, but fell silent the second her eyes locked with his.

Sakura couldn't look away from his dark brown eyes as they slowly hypnotized her, draining her of all her remaining free will. Sasori smirked down at the girl's attempts to break the gaze.

"Well?" Sasori asked Sakura, slowly twisting her so that her back touched his chest once again. He could feel her jolt slightly, now free from the stupor he had her under.

His left hand had her right wrist, and vice versa across her front; he freed his left hand to place it on her waist, but decided to go farther south than usual.

Sakura felt the redheaded vampire's hand drift past his usual spot on her waist, brushing against her thigh that was hidden beneath the thin red fabric of her dress.

"Ugh, you make my skin _crawl_." She muttered scathingly to Sasori, who was exploring her dressed torso quite meticulously.

Sasori leaned his face forward to her ear, closing his eyes to breathe in her heavy scent.

"That's not all…I can do…with your skin." He whispered seductively, his lips moving down a breadth's width from her neck as he said this. Both predator and prey could hear his voice shake slightly from his words, stressing the immense effort it took to speak and keep a hold on his wild, lustful desires to sink his teeth into her exposed throat.

Sakura's green eyes went wide slightly at the realization of death just mere centimeters from her neck, but remained silent.

The music had stopped, and so had their dancing. Sasori began slowly stepping forward to his bed, with the girl still in his arms.

"Freak." He heard her say, as she struggled to exit his clutches. Sasori was at the side of the bed; the silken sheets and soft pillows looked so inviting, but she would be the only one sleeping with them. He had his coffin to attend to every morning.

"Aah, Sakura," Sasori purred in her ear, "Is that any way to treat your future lover,"---he pushed her onto the bed---"and master?"

The vampire straddled Sakura's hips, preventing her from escaping. She tried desperately to push him off, but he caught her wrists with one pale hand and began stripping off her dress with the other.

In a fast flurry of silky red scraps Sakura's dress was destroyed beyond repair, leaving her to stare up at Sasori with glaring green eyes fully naked save for her white lacy bra and panties.

Sasori could feel Sakura's glare pierce into his absent soul as his eyes roamed her delicious body. Soon it would be all _his_ to caress and pleasure.

Forever.

'But first,' he thought as his pale hand made its lazy journey up her smooth stomach, 'I shall give her a taste what is to come.' Sasori ran his fingers up between her cleavage to her throat, feeling the quickened beating of her pulse, smirking at the sight of her shivering.

"Now now, my dear, no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you...much."

"I'm not afraid of you." Sakura spat, lacing pure hatred into every word. To her surprise, Sasori chuckled darkly as his cold fingers closed around the tiny clasp holding her bra in place.

"Then what's stopping us?" A tiny snap, and Sakura's bare breasts were exposed to the cold air, which had somehow seemed to drop in temperature without her noticing.

Sakura watched the vampire as he leaned down, kissing her shoulder lightly. She scrunched up her face so as not to show any true emotion as his lips moved right to left across her collarbone to her throat and stopping at the right shoulder.

Sasori felt Sakura wring her wrists free from his hand, as he had let her do, and curl her fingers into his shaggy hair, struggling to keep his head out of the crook of her vulnerable neck. He moved lower, showing her that she was in no danger of being bitten (yet). His lips closed around the almost aroused nipple of her right breast, running his tongue over it slowly.

Sakura unclenched her face and moaned lowly. Damn that redhead! He will pay for this! As soon as the first chance was open, she would---

Sasori switched breasts quickly, as if he knew what she was planning, and attacked the other nipple with just as much ferocity while his other hand began to loosen his tie and slip out of the sleeve of his dressy suit.

Mmm! Well…she could always leave later, right? There was no rush to end this. She might as well pleasure herself with him while there was still time. Then she was hightailing it out of here!

The vampire ejected the pert nipple from his mouth, staring down at her while he righted himself, giving him a better chance to take off this damn suit!

"You want to stay." Sasori told her as soon as the useless garment was ripped off from his shoulders. Then he began to kick off his shoes, for he had not bothered to take them off before.

"What makes you say that?" she asked him, propping herself on her elbows. Sasori focused on the small buttons of his white shirt.

"You're not running away." He replied, smiling to himself, "You could be out the door by now, but you're not." Sakura turned her head away from eye contact in indifference.

"Hmph." Sasori stood and walked away from the bed to the lights, flicking them off until both vampire and mortal were bathed in darkness save for the white moonlight that glittered in by the large open balcony.

Sakura looked around, straining her eyes for signs of movement.

Silence.

"Where are you, you stupid vampire?" she whispered. She felt someone breathing on her stomach softly, then a pair of lips kissing her navel.

"Sasori?" A white finger was pressed to her lips, signaling for her to be quiet. Sakura conceded into his wish, and was silent.

She heard the tiny clinking of a belt being loosened and become undone, along with the sound of the fabric of dress pants sliding off the waist of the wearer. Sakura panicked at the realization that Sasori was really going to go through with it, and began backing away from the black edge of the bed on her back to the other moonlit side.

Sakura screamed quietly at the feeling of cold strong hands wrapping themselves around her bare ankles. She scrambled wildly at the bedspread, hoping to find something to hold onto, but it was all in vain. Her thighs slammed into his hips, making her whole body shake. Sakura's slightly wet center could feel his large clothed bulge rub against the thin fabric of her underwear teasingly.

Sasori roughly grinded his hips into Sakura, distracting her while he ripped her underwear completely off in shreds, not unlike her beautiful dress. The tips of his icy fingers pressed against the girl's center, sending chills down her spine.

Sakura gasped, arching her spine against the iciness between her legs. She let out a loud moan as his long dexterous fingers quickly entered her without any resistance, chilling her from the inside.

The vampire leaned over his prey, amused at how quickly she could sway to his powers once she received something out of it. He began moving his hand in and out quickly, feeling his own underpants grow extremely tight from her arousing moans. Her hips rocked back and forth in sync with his hand, wanting the full experience. Sasori felt Sakura twist her fingers into his unruly hair and wrench it forward violently. He could feel her gasping breaths hit his lips, so close was she to him.

Their lips fused together instantly without the help of the moonlight, which was actually harder than it sounded. Sakura's tongue was subdued into submission by Sasori's, but she didn't mind. As long as he didn't stop....

Sasori shifted the two of them so they were bathing in the moonlight. His fingers slid out of her smoothly, for they were coated with her white essence. He could feel her watch him as he pulled away from their tongue war to suck the sticky substance off of his long digits. The vampire finally slipped his underpants down and kicked them off. His inhumane strength made it too easy to pin Sakura down to the bed; No more playing around now, it was time to end this and make her his for eternity.

Sakura couldn't prevent the crazy vampire from grabbing a fistful of her short pink hair and yank her skull over the edge of the mattress, exposing her enticing throat. Nothing could stop him from closing in on his desire, his prize, his reward for manipulating her lusts and desires into his own advantage for her blood. His throbbing member barely brushed against her willing entrance, ready for the climax of this whole thing.

"Sasori—don't do this to me." She whispered, her voice rough from the loud moans she had released from her lips before. Sakura's hands tried to stop his head from moving in, but she quickly jerked them back at the feeling of needles piercing the flesh of her palms.

Sasori clenched her wrists in his free hand, holding them over her chest. He squeezed them painfully, making her shriek at the feeling of her wrists being crushed in his unbreakable grasp. He watched with an evil smirk as the tiny tears, crystal in the moonshine, rolled down her cheeks. Sakura let out a sob, knowing that this was the end of her entire existence as a human as the two both knew it. Sasori relaxed his grip on her hair, and let her wrists fall from his hand.

"There there, my love," he whispered in her ear, stroking her cheek, "you will not have to feel pain any longer after tonight." Sakura blinked back the tears from her eyes, staring up at the glittering vampire.

"P-please" she pleaded, "don't do this to me, I beg of you." His member pushed harder against her center, though not quite penetrating her. Sakura held her breath, which she figured would be her last, as his freezing lips pressed against her neck.

"We will live together forever," he muttered against her skin, "as the Devil as my witness, you will not regret me doing this."

Sakura screamed as the unforgivable vampire pierced her both ways, bringing twice the amount of pain than if he had just stuck to one or the other. The pain from the bite mixed with the pounding of Sasori into her limp body was quickly becoming too much for her. Her whole body shook in spastic fit that she could not control, and Sakura could only watch helplessly as her vision was becoming darker and darker with each passing minute…

Sasori pushed harder into Sakura with his fangs and tool to keep her in submission. She was already experiencing the seizures from the venom in his fangs, and it wouldn't be long until the darkness overtook the whole nervous system.

The sensation of pain and ecstasy was fading away as a weird fuzzy feeling replaced it, but then was replaced by numbness that spread throughout her entire body. Her skin was still sensitive to everything that touched it, but it was like the inside of her was slowly dying. Sakura's vision was now completely black, as if her eyesight had been shut off completely, but it didn't matter anymore. This was the end.

She heard Sasori groan into the open wound he had made on her neck as he came inside of her, poisoning her body with his vile seed. Not helping herself, Sakura orgasmed as well, her hips involuntarily bucking into his from the white that shot out of her.

The last thing she felt before succumbing to utter numbness of everything was Sasori's fangs ripping out of her throat as he pulled himself out of her spent center.

Then…Death at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stood on the balcony, softly crying. The night pitied her and tried to hide her weeping, but the cruel full moon shone upon her like a spotlight, making the tears shine against her white cheeks mockingly for the entire world to see.

The tiny village that the castle oversaw was slowly putting out its candles in the event that the inhabitants of each house may get some sleep. Unfortunately, Sakura would not be joining the lucky humans in their quest for dreamland.

She had become a vampire, and therefore must stalk the darkness in search of their next meal of human blood every other night for eternity. It was a cursed life she had not even considered of choosing in all of her years as a mortal, and yet here she was, standing here, looking over all the potential prey that would satisfy this thirst that burned Sakura so relentlessly where her absent soul would be.

A Fall gust of wind blew through the village savagely, chilling the few people still outside and sending them scurrying back into their safe, warm homes as Sakura watched. The cold breeze picked up dead leaves and carried them through the dark night sky to the pink-haired vampire, who continued to stare out into the open with obliviousness to everything else around her.

The leaves danced around her beautifully perfect form, swirling around in a centuries-old dance and seemed to bow in midair to her majesty. The white silken dress Sakura wore rippled around the hem at her ankles, though she felt no discomfort. The tears dried themselves as the wind blew kisses on her face, comforting her with its friendly nature. Sakura let herself smile a tiny bit at the new friend she had made. Granted, it wasn't really a friend, and she was just kidding herself into thinking otherwise, but loneliness can make a person think, say, and do weird things.

She raised a pale arm to the awaiting wind, which seemed to have suspended it in midair, air kissing the hand like a gentleman would. Sakura closed her eyes and felt her body sway in tune to the wind. The leaves whipped around her feet as she danced on the balcony with her invisible partner. She twirled in and out, in and out, in and out.

The third time was the briskest, and when Sakura whirled back in _he_ was there, leading them both without breaking stride, as if he had been with her this whole time.

"My dear Sakura, you are the most talented dancer I have ever seen." Sasori said, dipping her.

The corners of Sakura's mouth slid down in a tiny frown as she gazed into the vampire's eyes.

The brown pools, which were bright and dancing merrily dimmed and became gloomy at the realization that his partner was finished with dancing.

Sasori cursed himself in his head: If only he had stayed in the form of leaves!

The redhead pulled his flower out of the dip and turned away, feeling slightly rejected.

"I leave you," he announced in a mumble, "feel free to do whatever you want, as long as it is within the castle grounds. Remember to be in your coffin by morning." And before Sakura could respond to his morbid words, the vampire had already scaled the ivy-grown walls to the roof and disappeared.

Sakura was swamped with guilt; she didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but it wasn't her fault. She didn't want this. Any of it. It was his major blunder to think that she would want to share his curse when in fact the two of them were mortal—err, immortal---enemies.

The pink-haired vampire sighed. Still, there was no reason to be rude to her host. Neither she nor Sasori had any power of changing her back to what she once was so she would just have to get through the eternity she had to spend with these new powers and---Sakura forced herself to think the word---_friend_ she had acquired in the process.

Sakura turned to stare at the beautiful moon high above in the black sky. Somewhere she knew that a certain redhead was probably watching the same moon as she and, like her, all alone.

'_No reason to be lonely on a night like this,' _Sakura thought, _'even if he is a bit manipulating. And egotistical. And over-controlling.'_

Sasori sat on the roof with his knees drawn up to his chest, staring up at the full moon. The large white orb and he, oh how they were so much alike and yet so different!

The moon was eternal, like him. It would always be there, gracing the earth with its presence every night, like him. The allure and mysticism it gave people was nothing short of a wonder to forever marvel. Sasori himself was mysterious and alluring to humans in his own right, using it to his advantage for his next meal.

But the beacon of white light and he had their differences. The moon was surrounded by millions of stars---millions of friends---that always crowded around it in adoration of its brightness that drowned out their puny white specks of nothing.

Sasori, on the other hand, had no one.

When he saw Sakura for the first time, it was a battle to the death. She was fighting against his kind from another village, he for his. He had escaped, but not before setting a goal: The girl was to be his.

As they fought, he couldn't help but stare in awe at her strength, her speed, her endurance, her intelligence, her beauty…

_"I will make her mine,"_ _he thought to himself as he glided away from the girl, "we will live together, love together, forever…"  
_  
Unfortunately, it hadn't worked out the way he'd hoped. The redheaded vampire had miscalculated one crucial detail. Her free will. Apparently, becoming a vampire was not everyone's dream, as he had come to believe. The first night of her being a vampire was disastrous. Everything in the castle was almost completely destroyed by the time he had subdued her.

Sakura's actions and words toward Sasori hurt him like the sunlight which he had come to despise and hide from. For some reason, he could just not take her cruel and nasty words that were spoken to him from those cursed lips. It hurt him in the one place where he could not control the pain aimed at it: his heart.

No one for him to love, or love him drove the sunny future that Sasori had during childhood into the darkness, forcing to turn to the Devil for power to distract him from all his mortal sufferings. But not even all the witchcraft and voodoo Satan had control over the human body could protect Sasori from the lingering agonizingly slow torment that the lack of love could give him.

If only she would love him! Then this seemingly never ending life would be complete.

"Dear Sakura," he whispered, "show me how to love."

"Sasori?" A timid voice asked from behind. He turned his head to see Sakura in all her radiant magnificence. The white dress he had given her fit every curve so perfectly it was as if it were made for her. The girl was so beautiful that Sasori found himself looking down so that she would not be able see his perverted thoughts through his eyes.

He could hear and feel every movement she made as the air around her changed their currents in the atmosphere. Without looking, he could hear Sakura hesitating, but overcome that and begin to take steps forward. Her sighing was breathy music to his extra perceptive ears as she sat down next to him on the roof.

It was utter silent as the two vampires sat, but it didn't last forever.

"Sasori?" Sakura watched as the redhead slowly turned his head to the sound of his name called.

"Yes?" he whispered. Sakura opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She thought really hard of something to say, but her mind was blank of any issues to talk about.

So she said the thing that had been nagging her all this time, ever since she had been turned into a vampire (which was more than a week ago):

"…I'm hungry." It was more than that, actually. Her insides were on fire, but she had learned to deal with physical pain, so she pushed the discomfort in the back of her mind. Now, for some reason, it trickled back into consciousness like molten lead under her very skin, slowly filling her up to the top.

"Are you now," Sasori asked her, giving Sakura a polite smile, "is the burning becoming to much for you?" She nodded her head once, wondering if he was mocking her or not. Sasori crossed his legs and turned his body so he sat facing her. He held his arms out to her, as if requesting a hug.

"Come, my dear Sakura," he cooed, as if she were a little child, "I'll make the burning stop." Rubbing her parched throat with a pale hand, she did as he bid. Sakura lay in the redhead's comfy lap, waiting anxiously for him to take this torturous searing hotness away.

Sasori took her face in his white hands and leaned her face into his even whiter neck. Sakura's lips felt like they were touching smooth cold marble when in fact it was his bare skin. She could feel something moving under the skin like a small river of rushing water. Only it wasn't water…

"Bite me," Sasori instructed, still holding her face to the spot, "and drink the blood that flows from my wound." Sakura pulled back after a minute and stared into his dark brown eyes.

"I—I—can't," she whispered, "I don't—know—how." She looked down, waiting for him to laugh at her stupidity. What kind of vampire doesn't know how to drink blood, honestly?

And he did laugh, but it wasn't jeering or raucous. It was soft and gentle, something she had never expected to pass from his lips.

Those same exact lips kissed her forehead lightly then pushed her away from himself. Sakura's jaw started to drop as she watched him take off his coat and then his shirt, revealing his very pallid toned chest.

He brought a hand to his neck, and with one scratch of his long nails against the skin, precious blood began flowing freely from the wound. Sasori beckoned her to come closer, and she did. Half an inch later Sakura felt the scent of the blood hit her like a brick wall. Her eyes grew large at the sweet stream of red that dribbled down Sasori's chest.

Not helping herself, she jumped on Sasori, sending him to the floor. Or more accurately, the roof. Sakura buried her face into her fellow vampire's neck and began greedily sucking and lapping up at the blood.

Sasori grinned at the sensation of Sakura's mouth on his neck. He scrunched up his face to prevent a satisfied groan from escaping his lips as she bit him a little too hard. His hands found her pink hair, and he forcibly pushed her head farther into the crook of his neck, silently begging her to keep going.

And then, she was finished.

Sakura pulled away from Sasori, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Sasori." she whispered.

"It was nothing, my dear." Sakura smiled slightly in spite of herself. Then she thought of something.

"Sasori?"

"Yes?" He saw her take a deep breath.

"I just want to say, that I think you are an evil bastard for turning me into a vampire when I had no intention of even wanting to become one, and you manipulating my body to drink my blood,"----Sasori looked down in slight embarrassment at the mention of his past actions, "but…----" he looked back up again into her green eyes, "----I want to say that I forgive you and I'm sorry if I made you feel bad or guilty in any way. What happened happened, and nothing is going to change it, right?"

Sasori nodded numbly, not having anything to reply to Sakura's words.

"I think, maybe, if we don't get on both of our nerves and try to kill each other first I mean, we could probably be…friends."

"What?" Sasori couldn't believe his own ears. _Friends?_ As in, she didn't hate him anymore? Kinda?

"If you want it to be that way," she said quickly, "I mean, you changed me and I think that entitles you as my master, so I---" Sakura was cut off by ecstatic lips pressed hastily against hers, sending her sprawling on the roof.

Sakura eagerly kissed back, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. Sasori broke the kiss after the longest of times, staring into his new partner's jade green eyes.

"So does this mean…" His rasping voice could not finish the thought aloud. Sakura leaned forward, recapturing his lips again for a quick kiss.

"We're friends." She finished for him.

"Yes…" he murmured, brushing his lips against her jaw, "…friends. Forever?" Sakura smirked.

"As long as you behave." They both laughed, but it was cut short by the sound of the cock crowing, warning the villagers that the sun was about to rise over the dark mountains surrounding the valley in which they lived in. Sasori looked over his shoulder then back down at Sakura in fear.

"Run." He whispered.

The two vampires raced over the roof, hiding in the shadows of the ledges whenever they could. Sakura ran up ahead, but tripped over a loose shingle, sending her over the edge. Sasori's hand grabbed her wrist, catching her before she fell three stories to the yard now bathed in sunlight. Sakura was still in the shadows of the edge of the roof, so she remained unharmed.

Sasori, on the underhand, could feel his unclothed back burn from the sun's rays. He clenched his teeth, his fangs gnashing against his cold lips to keep in the scream building up inside of him. With a pained grunt he heaved her up onto the roof, falling back on his butt in the line of the great ball of fire's light that he and Sakura were trying to hide from.

Sasori screamed as his back was ablaze in flames, charring his snow white skin black. Sakura quickly kneeled next to him, threw one of his arms over her shoulders, and began running to the balcony.

She skidded to a halt on the edge of the roof above her goal. She leaped onto the marble floor, catching some of the sun herself as she did so. Sakura felt her face and slender arms burn a little, but it slowly faded away as she ran into Sasori's room.

Sakura gently laid Sasori on his face in his coffin and speeded to the open doors. She slammed them closed, again catching the cursed sun's light full in the face. She felt her lips pulled back in a hiss as they swung shut, feeling her extra-sensitive eyes squint at the brightness.

Then…Darkness.

The pink-haired vampire relaxed. The whole room was black and cold, perfect for her sunburn. Sakura navigated her way to Sasori's coffin without any trouble, standing next to it.

"Sasori, I'm sorry." She whispered. Sakura heard him groan as he struggled to lean on his elbows. After much effort and pain, Sasori managed himself into a hunched-over sitting position.

"It is not your fault, my dear," he assured in a low voice, "neither of us knew when the wretched sun was going to rise. But from now on we must keep track of the time." Sakura nodded, not sure if he could see her or not.

"Is there anything I can do to help relieve the pain?" Sasori grunted as he laid himself down back into his coffin.

"There is nothing that can heal these burns except time and darkness." He replied solemnly, his words muffled by the wood and cushion that surrounded him.

Sakura just stood there next to his coffin numbly. The pain he must be in; she had had only a little taste of it, he got a whole damn backful!

"Sakura…" Sakura quickly kneeled down next to his coffin.

"Yes Sasori?" she asked him anxiously.

"Do us both a favor and rest. The burning will spread if you don't let your body heal itself." Sakura bit her lip, but gave in. She had barely any burns anymore, but if she defied him he could probably take her out, injured or not.

"I will, Sasori." Sakura promised, climbed into her own coffin. She immediately felt peace inside this long private box.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasori?"

Silence, then:

"Uhm…I like you, goodnight." Sakura's forehead creased in confusion, but then she smiled.

"I like you too, goodnight."

The two vampires both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, both knowing although that they didn't love each other, liking was the start of a fruitful relationship.

_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Originally this was to be #4 of this little thingy, but my last computer had crashed and it had EVERYTHING that I was working on, like this, Mommy Send Me An Angel and Akatsuki's Angel chapter 5....*sigh* So! I will just skip original 3 and make 4 number 3, okay?**

Warning: contains SASOSAKU lemon. AND NOT AGAINST HER WILL! YAY CHOICES!

* * *

Sakura strolled down the dark hall in absolute silence.

It was daytime, and normally she would be sleeping in her coffin until dusk and emerged from said slumber to lurk within the castle and do vampire-ish things with her master—and new-found lover—Sasori.

But he had not emerged from his workroom all night, so it was up to her to find him and drag the redhead back to bed before he worked himself to death. Figuratively speaking.

A cold breeze blew against the pink-haired maiden within the hallway, chilling her pale white skin where the thin, black, lacy lingerie did not cover her.

And then a force so strong that it knocked the wind out of her lungs pushed Sakura against the dark wall, pressing its figure roughly against her own petite one. Her feet couldn't feel the wooden floor anymore, for the figure had thrusted her upwards into the wall.

She did not fight against it, for she knew instantly who it was simply by the familiar actions performed unto her in the heated battle for control of her body.

The possessive, controlling kisses. The probing tongue against hers. The quick and exploiting hands roaming over her soft flesh. The powerful, bruising way Sakura's lips collided with the other pair, her wanting more and more everytime the two mouths met.

This could only be linked back to one man...

Or vampire...

"S-Sasori..." she gasped after breaking a particularly lengthy kiss.

"Yes?" He purred in her ear, then nibbled on the lobe with his white teeth.

"I-I m-missed y-you all night." she whispered. His face was very close to hers—so close that their noses were nearly touching—and Sakura could see his beautiful brown eyes staring into her green ones.  
Sasori smiled.

"Heh, we will soon fix that, _my dear_." Sasori guided Sakura's hands to his shoulders, which she gripped tightly with that wonderful inhuman strength of hers.

The redheaded vampire swiftly buried his face into her neck, breathing in the fruity heady scent that always clung to Sakura's skin.

Sakura's hands could feel that Sasori was currently wearing no shirt, as if this encounter was expected; his skin was so smooth, like polished stones.

Sasori's hands that were roaming her body stopped near her thighs. He patted her legs gently, signaling her to move. Understanding his ideals, Sakura stretched her silky legs to wrap them tightly around her master's waist.

Sasori roughly grinded his hips into his little flower's center, letting her know how much she turned him on. Both vampires were both clad in only under-garments; Sasori in his silk-threaded boxers, and Sakura in her lacy lingerie. But it was only those bits of fabric that were shielding their bodies from going all out on each other.

Sakura shuddered in delight as Sasori's tongue lazily trailed from the bite on her neck to the cleavage of her breasts.

"Ah, Sasori.." she murmured into his shoulder.

"Yes, Sakura?" His words tickled her skin with warm breath, though the skin of his hands (and everything else) that explored her were ice cold.

"I-I t-think w-we should go t-to bed." She was not suggesting they end it; far from it. It was just more practical to hit home base in a warm, cozy room near their coffins than out in a dark hallway with nothing but the wooden floor and the draft for comfort.

"A fine idea, love." After a few more quick kisses, Sasori hoisted Sakura more comfortably into his arms before slowly walking back to their bedroom.

Carrying Sakura was like carrying a large toddler, Sasori thought. Without thinking, a hand on her backside squeezed, groping her ass, making her jump. A second later there was a soft giggling in his ear.

...Like carrying a large curvy toddler.

Upon reaching the door, Sasori could almost not take the wait. There were two things in his life that had the least patience with (above all other things):

The first was traveling and everything that came with it. The second was sex. Being Sakura's master gave him much **practice** in the latter department, along with just a bit more patience.

Just a bit.

The door banged open by an unseen force. Sakura witnessed this a few times before. When a vampire is overcome by an emotion, anger, lust, etc. they unconsciously acquire the power of telekinesis.

Handy in combat, even handier when you really, really want to screw a chick and there's a damned door in the way.

Sasori lumbered into the bedroom, willing the door to slam closed so that they could have privacy in their passionate love-making.

The room was very dark, like the hallway, for protection against the sun, and was lit by only a few dozen scented candles that stood everywhere. Sasori sniffed the air as he crossed the room to the bed.

Lavender and Vanilla. Aah, the smell of love.

But suddenly Sasori tripped on the carpet at the last second, sending Sakura flying forwards.

Luckily, she landed on the bed with a slight OOF!, her legs hanging over the edge. Sasori had somehow propelled himself forward too, but not as far or high as she. With a dull thud the redhead knelt before the the pink-haired vampire, his face buried between her thighs.

"Ooh, that's an awkward spo—aht!" Not skipping a beat, Sasori had slipped her underwear down far enough to his liking, jammed a few fingers of a hand inside his mouth, and shoved the saliva coated digit inside of her.

He grinned at the sound of Sakura's arousing moans, and added the second finger, much to her absolute pleasure.

"Aah!" Sasori ripped the panties away from her otherwise bare legs, an leaned his head in so that he was just breathing light air against her ever-sensitive wettened center.

Sakura's upper half writhed on the silky sheet of the bed and moaned louder. Sasori let his tongue slowly run over the girl's womanhood, the wet organ gliding over her lower lips with relative ease.

"Ahaa..Sasori!" Sasori lifted his eyes to look at her, relaxing the grip on her thighs to keep her still. He leaned over to her to give a sweet kiss. Sakura could taste her own essence: it was sweet with just a hint of saltiness to it.

She felt his hands drift to her bra, fumbling with the clasp to get it open.

"Here, let me do it." Sakura unhooked the front, and the two globes spilled out into the cold air. She leaned back on her hands, smiling at Sasori's slightly open-mouthed expression.

"Well?" she asked teasingly. Sasori quickly blinked his dark brown lust-filled eyes and gulped down the saliva collecting in his mouth.

The redhead slowly reached a hand out to one of the large fleshy mounds. It was almost twice the size of his palm, just right.

He glanced at Sakura, a small smile on his lips.

"This will work." Sasori pushed her down on the bed and straddled her naked hips. He leaned down so that his face almost completely submerged in her bosom.

He let his breath blow gently against the flat nipples, watching them pucker prettily after swirling the nubs around in his mouth. Repeating these steps--while throwing in the occasional tweak with his thumb and forefinger—rewarded Sasori more pleased moans.

"My, my, my, Sakura. What large breasts you have...!" he whispered with a soft giggle.

"All the better to please you with, Master."

"So true." Sakura tugged at the waistband of his boxers, wanting to hurry this along. Sasori complied and ripped them away like he did her underwear, revealing his member, erect and ready.

Sasori slipped off of Sakura onto the pillows, leaning against the headboard of the bed. He beckoned her to him.

"A little lubricant, please." He said as he guided her face down to the member.

Sakura happily parted her lips and let her tongue protrude out to meet Sasori's cock. It wrapped around the head and she slowly slid the tool into her mouth. Her hand gripped the shaft and began to stroke up and down.

Sasori's face tensed, and his features were clenched as he tried to suppress a groan. He could not, and threw his head back and let it out, increasing in volume as Sakura continued to lube him down.

"..E-enough!" The vampire exclaimed after a minute of pure torture, unable to keep his voice from quivering. Sasori grabbed Sakura by her pink hair, wrenching her away from his now-slick member.

Sakura was pushed down onto her back once again, and, sensing Sasori's wishes, spread her creamy thighs for his convenience.

After positioning himself, Sasori tightly gripped Sakura's hips, and she his shoulders. She took a deep breath, and he quickly thrusted inside of her.

Sakura gasped in surprise by the sudden intrusion within her inner sanctum, which gave Sasori a chance to insert his tongue into her open mouth. They kissed passionately, sucking on each other's lips and tongues, tasting their perfect white teeth as they rolled around on the bed haphazardly, always dangerously close to falling off.

The flower felt her side hang off the edge of the bed as they turned. They were still at it, Sasori still thrusting on top, and she still receiving on the bottom and both enjoying every minute of it.

Sasori rolled again, and they were sent tumbling off the mattress to the floor. He made a noise of surprise, his eyes flying open as the sudden falling and landing on his back knocked the wind out of his lungs.

"Ehh...?" Sakura, resting on his chest, couldn't help but burst out laughing, making Sasori turn as red as his unruly hair.

"Ahem." Sakura stopped laughing.

"Huh?"

"We were making love Sakura, unless you--"

"Oh! No no. C'mere.." Her lips rejoined his once again, and they continued where they had left off.

Trailing her lips from her master's neck to his marble white neck, Sakura kissed the bite from which she often drew blood from.

Sasori now gasped as he felt her fangs sink into his flesh and began to suck the blood he had for his last meal as her own. He gripped her hair again, holding her head in place to his throat. It was such a wondrous feeling, being fed upon a fellow vampire. The ultimate love bite, you could say.

When she had finished, he rolled her onto her back and began thrusting again, slamming his full weight into her. She squirmed in absolute delight, her toes curling with utter excitement, her upper half twisting and she herself moaning in ecstasy.

"Aaaahaa! Sasori!"

THRUST.

"Sakura!"

THRUST.

"S-Sasori!"

THRUST.

"Sakura!"

THRUST.

"Sasori, I-I t-think I'm g-gonna--"

Sakura bucked her hips violently as she came, everything from the waist down shuddering as though she were being shocked by unseen electricity..

Sasori thrusted a few more times, slower than before, and then finally released his seed inside his love.

He lightly rested his head on Sakura's chest, listening to her heart slowly restart from the blood she had just consumed.

The two vampires lay on the floor, panting from their beautiful love-making, patiently waiting to recover from it all.

Sasori, (being more experienced with situations like these), recovered first. He kissed the first this his lips happened to be near, which was Sakura's right breast. He then slowly lifted his head to kiss the area just above her heart, then paused at her chin.

"I love you." he whispered, laying his lips on her chin, then her soft pink lips.

"You too." she whispered back, her jade green eyes half-closed from tiredness.

The redhead lifted a hand and lightly pressed his fingertips against her eyelids, closing them with the utmost gentleness.

"Good morning." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura smiled, but it changed into a slight frown as he slowly slid out of her.

"..."

After about five minutes of simply lying naked on the floor beside his partner, stroking her lovely pink hair, Sasori decided that it was coffintime.

He nudged Sakura.

"Sakura...Love, wake up. We need to get into our coffins." Sakura's eyes fluttered open after a few seconds.

"Hm?" Sasori heaved himself to his feet and reached over to the foot of the bed where their robes were hanging, just in case the two ever became too out of it to pull their clothes back on.

After Sasori tied the knot to his comfortably soft black robe at the waist, he slipped Sakura's pink one over her shoulders and let her tie it on her own.

"Sasori?" The vampire, who had been slowly drifting to his coffin, turned his head to his sleepy flower.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Could we sleep in the bed tonight?"

Sasori blinked once, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

A vampire coffin was the safest place for a vampire to rest in. No one can open it except the owner or another vampire, but they would have to have been invited or given permission to open it before or risk being severely burned.

But what are the chances of being harmed in a human bed? There were no other threats to their lives besides each other (like they would even _think_ of hurting one another) and the servants, but they had sworn eternal loyalty to Sasori in exchange for safety from other evil creatures that would love to have a human for a snack, among other things...

Sasori lay on the bed next to Sakura, who had come to rest her head on his arm. He bent his wrist so the thumb of the hand was pressed against the hip of her robe, stroking the dip beneath the cloth.

The vampires whispered "good morning" to each other in unison. The two fell asleep almost immediately with thoughts of the other in their heads.


End file.
